


Sweetest

by torch



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: First Kiss Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Dorian and danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 日本語 available: [Sweetest (日本語訳）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346419) by [Kyokana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana)



> Written for neery for the first kiss meme.

_Klaus and Dorian?_

Everyone thinks Dorian kissed Klaus first. It would make sense, considering. And it's not that Dorian would have minded — he's spent quite a lot of time thinking about it, planning out all kinds of scenarios — but that's not how it happened. They were running for their lives, down the hallway and out the back door and across the parking lot, and a bullet from one of the upstairs windows got Klaus through the left calf, making him stumble and fall.

Dorian didn't stop, he just grabbed Klaus by the belt and shoulder and heaved him across the stone wall at the far end of the parking lot, and threw himself over and landed on top of Klaus just as the building exploded.

When they were still alive a minute later, Klaus glared up at him. "You saved my life."

"Sorry, darling," Dorian said, giddy. "Was I not supposed to?"

Klaus fisted a hand in Dorian's hair and yanked him down, pressing his closed mouth against Dorian's so hard that Dorian cut his lip on his own teeth, and then shoving him away again.

Later, Dorian kissed Klaus — later, there was a lot of kissing, a lot of kisses, all of which were much better and less painful. But Klaus kissed Dorian first, and that will always be the sweetest kiss Dorian ever had.


End file.
